A New Forbidden Love
by allyyyyy13
Summary: This story is based on a dream I had one night. Ally's life is changed when Klaus changed her into a vampire and killed everyone she loves. But she is not an ordinary vampire, she has powers to manipulate the elements and only feeds on animal blood. A psychic dream leads her to the town of Mystic Falls where she meets her old friend Elena and the Salvatore Brothers.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I pulled up to Haley's house at 8:00, where the party was already in full swing. From the street I could feel the rumble of the music and the constant chatter of the house full of teenagers. I stepped out of my car and felt the eyes of the many men whose eyes had strayed from their girlfriends. I was wearing stiletto heels and a short red strapless dress; which was sure to grab the attention of the many teenage boys waiting for me at the party. But my eyes were only for one man; my boyfriend Christian. He was the quarterback on the football team, and had the face and body that any model out there would dream of having. He came out the door and ran straight towards me and pulled me into a romantic kiss. My lips tingled under his, our mouths parted and the desire I always felt with him came out as I pulled him closer. Christian chuckled and pulled back; always the gentlemen. Our faces were close together; I could feel his warm breath on my face as his hands stroked my face.

He grinned. 'Happy two years beautiful' he whispered.

I wrapped my arms around his neck. 'I love you' I said against his lips.

He pulled me even closer, so every part of our bodies were touching. 'I love you too' he replied.

I pecked him on the lips and pulled away, grasping his hand in mine. 'Let's go and join the party'.

We walked together hand in hand through the double doors into Haley's house. No not house, mansion. Haley is my best friend, and her parents are mega rich. Her mom is a lawyer and her Dad owns a major bank, and when you have parents with jobs like that, you use that to your advantage. Haley's house overlooked the beach at Paradise Cove, Malibu, and was three stories of richness. Haley had her own Lamborghini, which joined her Mum's Ferrari and her Dad's Aston Martin. Her house was decked out with marble and expensive modern products which could only be the very latest in technology. Having endless money meant that when her parents went away, she had the most talked about parties. And being her eighteen birthday party, this one was going to top them all. Christian and I walked through the crowded dance floor until we reached Haley.

"Haleyyyyyy!" I screamed as I ran over to her. She turned around and her eyes lit up as she saw who it was.

"Allyyyyyyy!" she screamed back. She jumped over a passed out guy and ran into my arms.

"Ohmygod Happy Birthday!" I said to her. "This party looks incredible" I said in awe as I looked at the laser filled room.

"I know!" she exclaimed. "I know I say this every time, but I really do think that no matter how drunken people get, they won't be able to forget this party" She laughed.

I laughed with her. "Yeah well Hayley, the people who usually forget it are us!" I giggled.

We both cracked up laughing. I'd almost forgotten Christian standing behind me as Hayley and me until he came up behind me, touched my shoulder and said "I think I'll leave you two to do some more gossiping and drinking, I'll go hang with the guys'. He kissed my cheek and walked off to join the rest of the football team.

Without another words, Hayley grabbed us both a drink and the real fun started. I'd lost count of how many drinks I'd had by midnight, but I know it was enough to make the world spin. So I walked off the dance floor, and went outside to sit by the pool. I stared at my surrounding; people making out in the pool, one guy throwing up in a bush, and this one extremely handsome man sitting on a pool chair staring out into the night sky. Hayley came and interrupted my view then, and sat down next to me.

I slowly turned to face her. 'Hayley, who's that guy over there?" I slurred.

She turned to where I was pointing. A cheeky grin lit her face. "Oh that sexy beast, his name is Klaus or something' she said. "He is my Mum's third cousin from England or something'. She explained.

I stayed silent. I looked over at Klaus who was looking extremely lonely. He felt my gaze and he turned around and gave me a flirtatious grin that left me stunned. I stared at him for minutes, probably looking like a goof as I stared at him in awe. There was a strange connection; wanting me to come closer to him. I struggled to stand up, and I slowly made my way over to sit by him, trying not to trip over the many alcohol glasses strewn over the ground. As I sat beside him, he looked up at me with blazing bluish green eyes and tousled brown hair which framed his very pale face. There was no other word to describe him than; beautiful. He was even better looking than my Christian, which seemed unheard of until tonight.

'So who is the beautiful lady whose attention I get to occupy tonight' he flirted with his sexy British accent.

I grinned back at him. 'My name is Ally, and you'd better watch it with the flirting; i do have a boyfriend.' I snarked.

He grinned cheekily. 'Well you have attitude Ally, and I like it! Well your boyfriend obviously isn't missing you much if a beautiful lady such as yourself is out here alone. I am a very lucky guy tonight'.

I glared at him playfully and he laughed at the expression on my face. I couldn't help but laugh as well. He seemed pretty harmless, and he's right. Where is Christian? I haven't seen him for hours. Well I was going to have fun without him then!

Klaus offered me a drink. I took it at once and chugged the whole thing. It was red, tasted like vodka, but had this strange saltiness to it which made me wonder what was actually in it. Not that I really cared, I didn't really plan on being the responsible one tonight. We drank those drinks for hours, talking to each other and getting to know each other. After the conversation dropped away, he grabbed my hand and pulled me up.

'Let's take a walk' he said quietly.

I willingly followed him to the cliffs that overlooked the beautiful Malibu sea that was glistening in the moonlight. The sight was spectacular with the sea calm and a beautiful full moon above it. Paradise.

I turned to talk to him again, but the words caught in my throat as I stared at his face. The warmth in his eyes had gone, replaced by a menacing coldness that could freeze anything he looked at. There was a strange redness under his eyes and the skin seemed to crack and change. I froze. What is happening? And more importantly, What is he?

He leaned closer to me and put his mouth near my ear. I was quivering with fear as his cold breathe tickled the skin on my throat.

"Allyyyy" he whispered in a cold, menacing voice. "I am going to kill you. I am a vampire, and I have been alive for many millenniums. You are going to become one of my kind, and then, you will join my army".

I was shaking so hard as his cold, hard words processed through my mind. Vampire? They only existed in movies, didn't they?

My thoughts of confusion were erupted as he looked at me again.

'I'll be seeing you soon' he chuckled evilly.

Then, with a force I didn't know existed, he pushed me over the cliff and before I knew it, I was colliding with the rocks beneath.


	2. Chapter 2

I opened my eyes, and stared at my surrounding. I was lying down in a forest, and the moon was shining rays of silver light through the dense pine leaves in the forest. I lay there gasping, as the memories came flooding back to me. I remembered being pushed off the cliff, and the terror I felt as I plunged into the sharp rocks below me. I remembered the sudden pain and then blackness as death took over me. I was confused. Shouldn't I be dead? How am I still alive? I slowly sat up and looked around me. Everything was sharper, clearer, more defined. I could see every crease in the wood of the tree, and the dust that flitted through the air. My hearing was clearer to. I could hear the small rustle that animals made from miles off, and the cars from a free way nearby. I felt suddenly dizzy, as I stood up and walked to lean against the tree. Questions flitted through my mind as reality dawned on me. Suddenly out of no – where, my eyes went blank as I began to see something that wasn't in the present_. I saw myself, running through the forest with a strange guy with black hair who I couldn't identify. I was running faster than even the fastest rollercoaster. A new image came across my mind as I was sucking the blood out of a mountain lion. Before more confusing thoughts could run through my head, I saw myself outside, waving my hands around as fire came out of them. I moved my hands in a circular motion as the fire stopped and water came out in spirals and danced around me. Those spirals then changed to tornados of wind, and formed one big circle of wind around me, protecting me from the outside. The tornado stopped as I went over, and I looked at one of my old friends, Elena Gilbert. _I was shocked. I hadn't seen Elena since I was 14._ I watched myself walk over to her, cut her wrist, and then place my hand over the cut and heal it. The image changed as words flitted over the scene in front of me. __**Aura, Earth, Water, Fire, Wind, Spirit,Elements,Witch Blood, Elena, Psychic, Mystic Falls. **_But the two words that stood out most to me were _**Klaus **_and _**Vampire.**_ The vision stopped, and I was brought back to the present. Shock overwhelmed me as I started shaking and collapsed to the ground. I kneeled over as sobs shook my body. All the questions in my head now had answers thanks to that vision. I was a vampire. Klaus put vampire blood in those drinks he gave me, and then killed me and turned me into a vampire. What was I going to do now? How could I face my family and pretend like something hasn't changed; who could I trust with my secret? I decided I should go see my family. They don't have to know about me, I can just use the Botox excuse when they ask why I still look 17 when I am 30! I began walking in an easterly direction, trying to get a sense of where I was. Just then I had another vision, it was of a map with a red dot on the Angeles National Forest. I blinked and my vision faded. Relief came as I found that I wasn't that far from home. I wandered in the direction of the freeway, and a strange delicious scent came from the west. I was enchanted by this scent; it overruled my mind completely as I tracked it. I felt suddenly hungry, as my mouth started to water as the scent came closer. I silently travelled through the forest as I came to halt as I was faced with a deer. I could see the blood pumping through its veins close to the neck and I could sense the fear as it looked me in the eye. Instinct overtook as I raced forward, launched myself onto the creature and dug my fangs into its veins. Warmth ran through my body as the blood trickled down my throat, quenching my thirst. The deer put up a struggle, but it wasn't hard to restrain it as it became weaker and weaker with blood loss. I drained the animal and laid it to rest under a tree. I wiped the blood off my mouth as the realization of what I have done dawned over me. This is what I am going to have to do for the rest of eternity. Kill innocent creatures that should live long happy lives without the disturbance of unnatural creatures like vampires. How is it fair to take another's life so that you can survive? I contemplated this as I travelled towards LA. My family owned a house in Beverly Hills and we also had houses all over the world. My family wasn't as rich and Haley's parents, but we still did extremely well. I have seen people like Taylor Swift and Taylor Lautner driving down our street, and they stopped for me to have a picture with them. I raced down the freeway, passing in between cars like a lightning flash. I went down Hollywood Boulevard, through Santa Monica Boulevard and down my street to my house. I walked through the gates when I had another vision._I watched myself approach my house as I saw my family dead; their bodies in a heaped pile. My boyfriend Christian and my best friend Haley were sucking their blood dry. I heard a cackling laugh and looked up to see Klaus perched up on top of the roof of my two story house, laughing at my sadness. _The vision cleared and reality returned. I sprinted up the driveway where the scene of my vision was being repeated. Three metres in front of me, my best friend and boyfriend were feeding on my mother, father and brother; and Klaus was on my roof laughing at the death and sadness he had caused.

'WHAT HAVE YOU DONE' I screeched at him.

He jumped off the roof in a flash and dashed over to stand on the pile of my families bodies.

He grinned evilly at me. 'Oh I'm sorry, this is your family? I am so unbelievably sorry, I had no idea!' he said sarcastically.

'WHY HAVE YOU DONE THIS TO ME? YOU HAVE TAKEN AWAY EVERYTHING, EVERYTHING FROM ME. MY MORTALITY, MY FAMILY, MY BOYFRIEND AND MY BEST FRIEND. WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?' I screamed at him as tears of anger streamed down my face, streaking my face with watery lines.

Even though I was in pain, he still had that sarcastic, evil grin on his face like my hurting didn't faze him. He was cold, he was evil, and he was unhuman.

'I want you to join me, Ally. I want you to join me in my army of vampires, werewolves and hybrids to take over the supernatural world' he said.

Was he really that stupid? Did he really think that killing my family and friends would make me come over to his army? But the more I thought about it, the more I could see what direction he was taking. He was trying to take everything away from me, so that I had nowhere to go so I had to join him. Which really, it was true. Where else was I going to go? I had no relatives alive that I could stay with, school had finished so most of friends had moved away, where was I going to go? A memory came across my mind of the big vision I had had before, how I had wondered why Elena and Mystic Falls had popped up in the vision. Was I supposed to go there? Something about it seemed right, like I belonged there and my future was in Mystic Falls.

I looked up at Klaus' evil face with a new confidence in myself. He stared at me wearily as I paced towards him.

'Do you really think that killing everything I love and taking away my mortality would make me join your army? Klaus, for a person who has lived for thousands of years, you are pretty clueless.' I hissed at him as I stalked towards him. I stopped so I was millimetres from his cold, hard eyes. 'I will never, ever join you. You have no control over me and I will NEVER belong to you.' I said.

His faced was filled with anger, and also a bit of disappointment. His so called 'genius plan' didn't work out.

'You will regret this.' He hissed at me, bringing his face impossibly closer to mine. 'Get ready for hell, Ally, because its coming for you'.

And with that he raced off into the night, leaving me with my sorrow and the deaths of everyone I have ever loved.


	3. Chapter 3

I was left standing alone facing my own personal definition of hell. I watched in shock and horror as by best friend finished draining my brother's body of blood. I couldn't move, I was frozen with shock as my new reality set in. Klaus had taken everything from me; my family, my best friend and my boyfriend. I looked at my Christian, sitting on the grass staring at the bodies with hunger. He wasn't my boyfriend anymore. He wasn't the smart, intelligent and amazing guy that I once knew. Klaus had turned him into a cold hard monster; a killer. Haley leaned away from my brother's body she just drained and looked up into the moonlight. The way it shone on her skin made it like her skin was marble, tinged with the blood that spread across her cheeks. What was I going to do with them? I knew the answer straight away; I was going to have to kill them. My breathing became short gasps as I struggled to control the pain and anguish building up inside me. Could I really do it? Could I really kill my best friend and boyfriend even if they were killers?

'Ally' Haley said to me in a whiney tone. 'Your parents were delicious, do you have any other relative you can spare'.

I snapped. The anger built up inside me and burst like a bubble. All those emotions of confusion, sadness, anger and regret suddenly came to the surface and it became too much. I raced across to Haley, dug my hand in her chest and ripped her heart out. She fell limply to the ground, her eyes went blank, and her skin shrivelled and went grey. That wasn't enough, Christian was looking at me with wide open eyes as I grabbed his head, gave it a sharp twist and ripped his head off.

Sense came back to me, and I realised what I had done. I screamed and fell to the ground, twisting the grass in my hands in frustration as I struggled to comprehend what I had just done. I looked around me and I saw the bright lights of Los Angeles shining through the thick layers of smog. I saw the fence of my next door neighbours garden and realised that they would have heard my screams and called 911. I thought quickly and realised what I had to do. I grabbed the bodies of my family and friends and raced up the marbles steps and through the double doors of my house. I went down the marble corridors underneath the stares and dumped the bodies in the living room, which probably wasn't a very appropriate room to choose. I ran up the stairs to grab some belongings; my purse, some clothes, photos and ID and stuffed them into my best Gucci bag and ran outside. I ran into the shed and got the big case of fuel that Dad had for the groundskeeper to use and carried it into the house and spread it over all the floors of the house. I ran into the kitchen, got the matches and went back into the living room. I set fire to the bodies, hoping there would be enough time for the bodies to be burnt beyond dental recognition. I then set fire to all the other rooms of the house and ran outside. I stood outside near where my Yellow Porsche was and I put my belongings in the boot. I watched in horror as my whole house was quickly covered in flames. All my childhood family memories had just gone up in flames, and it was all my fault. If I hadn't gotten so drunk and gone and hung out with scumbag Klaus, my life would be normal and I would be sitting on my bed listening to music just like I usually would. I started crying and sobbing and I sat there for 20 minutes when finally the fleet of fire trucks arrived. They came and tried to put the fire out for hours, and when they eventually did, it was already too late. The whole has house was ash. There was nothing left of it that could be saved.

I sat there on the hood of my car, hugging myself and trying to ignore the gaping hole of pain that felt like was in my chest. I heard a fireman come up to me as he touched my shoulder.

'Was there anyone in that house?' he asked hesitantly.

I looked up at him with sad eyes and nodded at him. 'My Mom, Dad, Brother, best friend Haley and my boyfriend Christian.' I sniffed. 'I had to go out and get some food, but the store didn't have any and I knew they were all waiting for me so I came back. When I came past Beverley Hills, I saw the smoke. So I raced home and the whole house was in flames.' I lied.

The fireman nodded sadly. 'I'm so sorry for your loss. But we need to get the phone numbers of your friend and boyfriend so we can notify them. I don't think they will have much to bury though, I certainly couldn't spot any remains. But the police and detectives are coming so I think you are going to have to answer some questions.'

He walked away then to the Chief Fireman and whispered quietly to him. 'That girl is in complete shock. Tell the police not to go to hard on her; she's just lost everything that she loves and she looks like she's about to crack.'

I put my head between my knees as I remembered all the events that had happened today. My whole life has changed and it's never going to go back to the way it was. I was forever frozen at 18, I had no family left and I wasn't human. My mind suddenly went blank as another vision came through.

_I hopped out of Elena's car, shaking and stumbling up the stairs to the Salvatore house. She knocked on the old door and a handsome guy with golden brown hair and green eyes answered the door, Stefan I assumed._

'_Stefan, this is my old friend Ally. She showed up at my front door, sobbing and crying and she kept saying. 'Klaus turned me, Klaus turned me'. I think Klaus turned her into a vampire'. Elena said._

_Stefan appraised me with his green eyes, he turned his head over his shoulder. 'Damon' he shouted._

'_You know Stefan, you have really got to stop interrupting me drinking' a voice said around the corner._

_I heard footsteps and then a handsome man with black hair and blue eyes came around the corner. His eyes met mine and he stopped in surprise._

The vision ended as I was brought back to reality. The police had arrived, and a police guy was walking towards me. He stopped a metre in front of me.

'What's your name' he asked me kindly.

I met his gaze. 'Ally' I replied.

'Hello Ally, I'm Chief Wilson. I am so sorry about your tragedy.' She said with remorse. 'The firemen told me what you told them and I just need to talk to you about a few things. You're eighteen right?' She asked me.

I nodded.

'Okay so we need to sort out things with the funeral because you are an adult. Your family's financial advisor has rung me and said that all your families money and land now belong to you, and we are going to have to sort through what you want to with all that.' She said.

'Okay, sure. But I have already decided.' I said. 'I want to sell all the land that my family owns and sell it, half the money goes to me and the other half goes to charity. Also I need the money to be transferred into my account.'

She stared at me. 'Okayyy' she said. 'If that's what you want'. Her phone vibrated and she dug in her pocked to pick it up.

'Well, it looks like the financial advisor can't get here after all. He said he will call you and arrange everything over the phone with you in a couple of days. In the meantime, do you have anywhere else you can go?'

'I think I will go to Mystic Falls. I have some friends there who are basically family that I can live with for a while.' I told her, my voice cracking on the word family.

'Well if you want to leave now, that would be fine.' She said.

Without replying, I hopped in my car, revved the engine, and drove down the driveway. I needed to get away from this place; from the horrible memories. I needed to start a new life.

I left the blinding lights and smog of L.A behind and began my journey to Mystic Falls.


End file.
